Novelty dinnerware takes many forms, and is commonly produced for the amusement of children, and sometimes adults. Frequently such dinnerware is designed purely for entertainment purposes, and may include images of cartoon characters or other graphics attractive to children. Less common are dinnerware items that have some novelty aspect designed with a serious message and with an adult consumer in mind, or with the intention of instructing a child (or adult) in some serious pursuit.
One of the greatest problems confronting modern society in economically successful countries is obesity. Obesity brings with it the increased potential for serious conditions such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and musculoskeletal problems such as lower back pain. In addition, a high-fat diet has been correlated to increased risk of colon cancer, while the consumption of a high-fiber diet is associated with lower risk of this and other medical conditions. One widely read report indicates that there are as many people on the planet who can be considered overweight and/or obese, as there are people who suffer from malnutrition. Another report indicates that in the United States, 55 percent of adults are overweight by international standards, and 23 percent of American adults are considered obese.
Thus, although attempted weight loss is a common behavior, regardless of age, gender, or ethnicity, and weight loss goals are substantial, obesity remains a major public health problem in the United States. There remains a need for effective ways of encouraging proper eating behavior.